paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Constanţa County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Dobruja | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Constanţa | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Nicuşor Constantinescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Dănuţ Culeţu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7071 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 715,151 | population_density_km2 = 101 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 90wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x414 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CT5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Constanţa ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Dobruja, with the capital city at Constanţa. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 715,151 and the population density was 101/km². The degree of urbanization is much higher (about 75%) than the Romanian average. In recent years the population trend is: The majority of the population are Romanians. There are important communities of Turks and Tatars, remnants of the time of the Ottoman rule. Currently the region is the centre of the Muslim minority in Romania. A great number of Aromanians have migrated to Dobruja in the last century and they consider themselves a cultural minority rather than an ethnic minority. There are also Romas. Geography The county has a total area of 7,071 km². Much of the territory of Constanţa county comprises a low-lying plateau with a continental semi-arid climate. The Black Sea coast - stretching about 144 km (90 miles) - has a maritime climate with fewer contrasts than the interior. The average January temperature in Constanţa county is 0°C (32°F), while the average July temperature reaches 23°C (75°F). In the northeastern part of the county there is a lagoon, the Sinoe Lake. On the eastern side of the county flows the Danube. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Black Sea to the east *Călăraşi County and Ialomiţa County to the west *Tulcea County and Brăila County to the north *Bulgaria (Dobrich Province and Silistra Province) to the south Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Chemical and petrochemical industry * Food and beverages industry * Textile industry * Ship building industry * Construction materials * Mechanical components industry * Paper industry Agriculture is an important part in the county's economy, with Constanţa being the county with the largest irrigations systems in the country (more than 4,300 km² before 1989, now greatly reduced), cereals being the most important products. Also, the county is famous for its wines from the Murfatlar region. At Cernavodă there is a nuclear power plant with two reactors - CANDU type of Canadian design. It covers over 15% of the country's power demand. The Port of Constanţa is the largest port in Romania and one of the most important on the Black Sea. It is linked with the Danube by the Danube-Black Sea Canal - the widest and deepest navigable channel in Europe, although not used to its full potential. Tourism The Black Sea littoral is the preferred destination for the summer holidays in Romania. The resorts are: * Năvodari * Mamaia * Eforie (North and South) * Costineşti * Olimp * Neptun * Jupiter * Cap Aurora * Venus * Saturn * Mangalia * 2 Mai * Vama Veche Also worth visiting are: * The city of Constanţa * The mausoleum from Adamclisi * The Portiţa area Administrative divisions The county has 3 municipalities, 9 towns and 58 communes (2005). Municipalities * Constanţa * Mangalia * Medgidia Towns * Basarabi *Băneasa * Cernavodă * Eforie * Hârşova * Năvodari * Negru Vodă * Ovidiu * Techirghiol Communes References * Category:Turkish communities bg:Кюстенджа (окръг) ca:Província de Constanţa cs:Constanţa (župa) da:Constanţa (distrikt) de:Kreis Constanţa et:Constanţa maakond es:Constanţa (distrito) eo:Distrikto Constanţa fr:Judeţ de Constanţa hr:Constanţa (županija) id:Provinsi Constanţa it:Distretto di Costanza hu:Constanţa megye nl:District Constanţa ja:コンスタンツァ県 no:Constanţa (fylke) pl:Okręg Konstanca pt:Constanţa (condado) ro:Judeţul Constanţa ru:Констанца (жудец) sk:Constanţa (župa) fi:Constanţa (piirikunta) sv:Constanţa (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Константса tr:Köstence ili uk:Констанца (повіт) wa:Constanţa (distrik roumin) zh:康斯坦察縣